


Castiel From Target

by hopoffmaotp



Category: Supernatural, alex from target
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?, alex from target au, cashier!castiel, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopoffmaotp/pseuds/hopoffmaotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Dean gets the cutest cashier at Target</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel From Target

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First Fan Fic ...I'm sorry its probably really rough ...hopefully I will get better with time ...This was originally for my friend Jo but she made me post it on here so ...here ya go
> 
> ~Oh btw I obviously don't know Alex from Target and I'm not affiliated with Target ...this is purely a shittily written fiction story ~

              It was all Sam's fault . If it wasn't for Sam, Dean wouldn't be at some supermarket named Target at 10:30 at night buying some kind of Flax seed oil for Sam's recipe. 

After finding the desired ingredient Dean made his way to the nearest register. Honestly the store was dead there was probably only ten or twelve people . Dean threw the box on the conveyer belt and started to flip through one of those celebrity gossip magazines.

"This shit is crazy" Dean mumbled to himself as he read the latest scoop on Kim Kardashian. He had been so intent on the magazine that he almost missed the gravely voice of his cashier say "Thank You for shopping at Target , I hope you found your experience a pleasant one?"

      Dean looked up only to be met with the bluest eyes he had ever seen in his entire life . These beautiful eyes belonged to an equally beautiful ,almost, angelic-like man  with dark hair and a light scruff starting on his chin . Dean stared at him for a while  ,mouth agape, and then realized he hadn't replied. His brain went to say "yes" but what came out was some sort of Neanderthal grunt. " Damn , you can bag my groceries any day," Dean thought to himself. "Thank you sir, that is my job," came a reply. Which in fact meant that Dean had said that statement aloud.

     Dean blushed profusely and stammered a reply of "well... uh" whilst looking anywhere but the cashier's face. Upon looking at his name tag he noticed that the cashier's name was Steve , which Dean thought was weird because that guy deserved a better name than "Steve" . Dean quickly paid for the oil and grabbed the bag. He muttered a quick "thanks steve," as he was leaving .

   Dean was halfway out of the store when he heard the same gravelly voice say "Wait sir!" He turned around and standing in front him was Steve the beautiful cashier.

 "You forgot your receipt  and my name isn't Steve , it's actually Castiel ...my coworkers thought it was too long to put on a name tag ," he mumbled.

Dean didn't know how to respond and just continued to stare... green eyes ,piercing blue. After what felt like hours of eye contact Dean was able to sputter out a thank you and leave quickly,sparing any further awkward moments.

* * *

 

   A while later at home Dean walked through the door only to be greeted by his ~~moose-like~~ brother doing grabby hands. "Hold your horses Sammy ,your stupid nature crap is in the bag." Dean said ,obviously annoyed. Sam grabbed the bag and screeched with excitement. As he was looking at the receipt to figure out how much he owed Dean ,he noticed a note scrawled on the back .

   "Dean? Why does some guy named Castiel wanna 'bag your groceries'?"

"Sammy what the hell are you blabbering about !" Dean yelled from the other room.

   "Well he left his number and a winky face ," Sam replied smugly.

Dean ran over and snatched the receipt from Sam's hands. As he read it he tried to hide his excitement and told Sam it was nothing.

Dean smiled to himself ,he would definitely be calling Castiel from Target.

And to think it was all thanks to Sammy's health crap.

                                                                                                                  **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism Highly Appreciated and kudos would be cool as well.


End file.
